


Temporary Home

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Becuase Remus deserves a little kindness and good fortune, Caring Reader, F/M, Fluff, Partially inspired by the fact that it has been raining where I live nonstop for like a week, Platonic Relationships, Reader takes him in during a storm, Remus is adorable, Stormy Weather, Wolfsbane, homeless Remus, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Witch!Reader sees a cold, and rain-soaked figure seeking shelter under a small cover across the street and welcomes him into her home for warmth, food, and a real shelter.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You, Remus/Reader, Remus/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	Temporary Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Oh my goodness, a fic that is actually consists of a decent word count (could this be a sign that the writer's block demon is finally leaving me???? lol). Enjoy <3
> 
> XOXO

* * *

Rain was pouring down from the sky in violent sheets and had been doing so for hours, effectively clearing the streets of any life as everyone had rushed for their homes early that Sunday morning. It was now nearly nightfall and the rain had yet to let up. Wrapping your sweater even tighter around yourself, you placed another log on the fire and went to check your soup in the kitchen.  
  
The unmistakable smell of freshly cooked bacon mixed with the scent of the hot potato soup that was almost finished and you glanced out the window as you stirred it once more, instantly taking a second look when you saw a figure out of the corner of your eye. Someone was crouched in the smallest ball they could manage under a tiny, mostly empty firewood cover across the street. The figure kept their face tucked tight against their knees and used their arm to shield their face from the rain.   
  
Sliding your soup from its burner, you hid your wand in your cloak pocket and gracefully slung the cloak around your shoulders, venturing into the pouring rain and over to the figure. “Pardon!” You somewhat yelled over the roar of the rain.  
  
The figure looked up with pained, but beautiful blue eyes. “I don’t mean any trouble, just trying to stay dry.” He bellowed back, his voice barely reaching your ears.  
  
You knelt down so he could better hear you. “No one should have to be out in this weather. Please, let me dry your clothes, I even have plenty of food to spare.”  
  
“That’s very kind but you don’t want someone like me in your home.” He tucked his head back away from the elements and you placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Please, let me help you. The worst you could do is try to kill me, and I’m more than confident that I can handle you... now up.” You commanded, tugging on his arm and he reluctantly stood, following you across the way to your cottage. You closed the door behind him, “We can dry your clothes in front of the fire, and I’m sorry I don’t have any other clothes you can wear but we could wrap you in a blanket to warm you up. And don’t take this the wrong way, but there’s no need to be embarrassed In any way for undressing in front of a stranger... I helped raise five brothers, so unfortunately I’ve seen it all.” You shrugged and let out a breathy laugh and the stranger even smiled too, beginning to take off his aged and soaking jacket.   
  
You went to put the soup back on the burner and set it to low so it would stay warm while you saw to your new houseguest, and when you went back to the living room, he was in nothing but his boxers. Scars littered his body but you thought better of it not to ask him, taking his clothes from the pile beside your coffee table, you saw a decorative stick resting on the edge and you quirked an eyebrow. “Is that a wand?”  
  
He looked at you in shock, “Are you a witch?”  
  
“Are you a wizard?”  
  
“Hogwarts, Gryffindor.”  
  
“Hogwarts, Slytherin.” You blushed, unsure of how he would take the news.”  
  
“You’re very kind compared to most of the Slytherins I’ve met.”  
  
“Thank you.” You pulled your wand from your cloak and displayed it quickly for him. “And thank you for being a wizard, because that makes this easier.” Waving your wand silently, a string strung itself across your living room, and a second wave had his clothes pinned perfectly in front of the fire. “So, may I ask your name and what put you out in the cold and rain without shelter?”  
  
“My name is Remus Lupin, and I’d prefer not to confess the second part.”  
  
“May I ask why?”  
  
“Because... Because I’m afraid you’ll throw me out and your cooking smells incredible, and this is the warmest I’ve been in months.”  
  
“I’m a woman of my word and you’re welcome to stay here until the rain lets up or until your sick of my company,” you giggled, drawing a minute smile upon his lips. “I would like you to tell me why you were out there though.”  
  
Remus looked up and saw the honesty in your eyes but still prepared for you to throw him out on the street practically naked and for you to bolt your door with his wand still inside. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly, “because I’m... I’m a monster... I’m a werewolf.”  
  
He watched in anticipation as you slowly nodded your head and gave a soft smile. “Okay, thank you for trusting me with your secret, soup will be ready in a sec, wrap up in that blanket and come to the table. I’ll fetch you a bowl.”  
  
Remus sat in complete shock, unable to even reach for the blanket, but after what felt like ages he slowly staggered to the table, perching himself on the comfy pad that rested on the chair’s surface. "You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"Forgive me, but those scars on your chest make it somewhat difficult not to believe you." You said quietly, setting a large bowl of soup in front of him with a chunk of bread, which he quickly began eating.  
  
“So you believe me and you aren’t afraid?  
  
"No, I’m not afraid of you. My uncle was afflicted when he and my father were younger, and he is the sweetest man you’ll ever meet. It's hard watching the entire world shun him for something he can’t control... Speaking of, the full moon is coming soon, do you have wolfsbane?"  
  
"I haven't been able to afford wolfsbane since 1981, one of my best friends used to buy it for me before he died... James was too good to me, he treated me like a brother instead of a monster." Remus smiled a pained smile.  
  
"Well, James sounds like a person the wizarding world needs more of, and I'm truly sorry for the loss of your friend. It's never easy to lose someone you were so close to."  
  
"May I ask who you've lost?"  
  
"I didn't lose them as permanently as you lost James but they became a death eater after we finished at Hogwarts, and I cut all ties with them. They tried to get me to join but I would've never been able to stomach the barbarity and complete disregard for life that I would've needed to last any amount of time... So instead I stay here, alone in my cottage, waiting for witches and wizards that show up on my doorstep needing help."  
  
"That was very brave of you to stand up to you-know-who that way."  
  
You scoffed, a sad expression consuming your features. “Doesn’t feel very brave when he murders everyone around you and you catch yourself wondering if you made the wrong decision.”  
  
“But you haven’t given in yet.” Remus assures, “That strength must count for something.”  
  
“I suppose.” You noticed his bowl was empty and offered him seconds, which he shyly accepted. Sitting across from him, you studied his soft face, it was marked with faded scars and the signs of aging that come along with his condition. You caught yourself smiling and cleared your throat, looking away, hopefully before he caught you staring. “So... um... I’d like you to stay here for awhile. I mean— only if you’re comfortable, of course.” He smiled at the blush that was blossoming across your cheeks and your nervously tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “I was only thinking, um, of— well because the moon— the full moon, it’ll be full in a little over a week. I have plenty of wolfsbane potion if you’d like to stay.”  
  
“What about your uncle?”  
  
“He’ll stop by every morning, but he won’t stay long. He owns a supply shop in Diagon Alley, but he can’t brew potions to save his life... Quite literally.”  
  
“I won’t be able to pay for my stay but I can help with chores.”  
  
“I never asked you to pay, you can pay by doing what is necessary for you to be in at least a little less pain during your transformation.” Remus quirked an eyebrow at the playful look in your eyes and you giggled. “If you’d be alright with it, I’ll even join you for your late night run.”  
  
“No, it’s too dangerous for a hum—“ Before he could finish his word, you transformed into a small red fox, bounding around the kitchen and pouncing towards his feet. Remus laughed and it was a pure warm sound that instantly warmed your heart.   
  
Changing back into a human, you sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. “So, may I go now?”  
  
“Yes.” He chuckled, “Can I assume the ministry doesn’t know you’re an animagus?”  
  
“That would be a safe assumption, yes.”  
  
“If I remember correctly, I gave you my name, but you have yet to give me yours, Miss...?”  
  
“Y/N L/N, trained apothecary and specialist in the fields of Lycanthropy and Herbology... Always sounds too proper too me, but that’s my title.”  
  
“Well, I found myself a specialist, and all because you refused to let me stay waterlogged. Thank you again for letting me stay.”  
  
“You’re very welcome... I know you just finished eating but If you’d like to get some sleep, you can sleep in my bed. I just changed the linens this morning.”  
  
"I'd appreciate that very much. Thank you so being so kind to a complete stranger, it isn't common to find someone so welcoming and selfless nowadays."  
  
"I just know that if I was out in weather like this, I'd want someone to take me in." You led him to your bedroom and motioned to the bathroom, and then over to a closed door at the other side of the room. "There are extra blankets in there if you get cold, the dark blue is my favorite, always warms me up."  
  
"I feel terrible kicking you out of your bed."  
  
You laughed, "You aren't kicking me out if I'm offering, besides my settee is comfortable... Get some sleep, I'll watch your clothes."   
  
"Goodnight, Y/N."  
  
"Goodnight, Remus."  
  
You closed the door behind you and he looked around, dropping his blanket to the floor and going over to the bed. He sat on its soft surface and ran his hand over the comforter, smiling. It had been so long since he'd slept in a real bed, the makeshift mattresses and hard ground never compared to the real thing. Remus stood, throwing back the covers and sliding into bed, tucking the warm bedding around his shoulders and up to rest beneath his chin. Your soft scent of vanilla and something flowery, that he couldn't quite place, danced around him, lulling him closer to sleep. He silently thanked whatever powers that be that he found you, and a part of him desperately hoped the rain would never let up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just out of curiosity, has anyone seen the little YouTube choose your own adventure "A Heist with Markiplier"? Because Yancy makes me embarrassingly thirsty and I would love to come up with a little something for him *swoons at the thought of more Yancy smut on Ao3*


End file.
